Arctic Kissing Wind
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Samantha Francis never thought that she could be dragged into another universe. Now she is a mutant in the Marvel universe and her life is about to change with Clint Barton as her agent partner. What happens when Loki is brought into the picture and she falls for both guys. Who will she pick? Can she have both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story the main character is actually me in Marvel Universe. I just changed some thigs like the last name.**

Chapter 1- Where am I?

Samantha open her light blue eyes and blinked them a couple of times. The last thing she remembered before passing out was watching Marvel movies in her bedroom. She was deciding to get ready for bed, when she just did not feel right and fell on her pillow. Now, Samantha was laying on the grounded surrounded by woods. She sat up ad it was a little dizzy as she rubbed her head. Her fingers gently brushed over the top of her ears and she quickly removed her hand. The top of her ears were pointy like an elf's ear. Samantha looked down at what she was wearing as well. She was wearing light blue jeans along with a blue and black flannel shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath. On her feet were black work boots as well and lying next to her that was attach to her as well was a white wolf tail. Samantha started to freak out a little bit and tried to find her glasses as well. While she was looking for her glasses, she started to realize that she could see, hear, and smell better than she could ever before. Also, she noticed that she was not a diabetic anymore as well. The only thing she was nervous about now was that she did not know where she was at all. Samantha felt something around her neck, her silver heart locket with picture of her mother and father on each side. Her mother had died when she was just six years old and when her father gave her the locket. She had to have a picture of her father and mother in it. In her pocket was a pictures of her family, friends, pets, and her baby pictures as well. A sigh escaped her lips as well and then she heard a noise that startled her as well. Samantha could hear two steps of footsteps coming towards her. Just then, her hands started to glow a blue color as well. Samantha could feel the air around her get colder as well and snow appeared around her feet as well. When she moved her hand the snow would follow her as well. Samantha could feel her body try to swift into another form as well.

Just then, a man with a bow with an arrow on it was pointing it at her. The man was taller than Samantha with a muscular body and short spiky blond hair with blue eyes. His outfit was black and purple along with tight fitting on his body as well. He stood at five foot ten as well, which was still tall over Samantha who was a little over five foot one. Next to the man was a woman with red hair that came below her shoulders with green eyes. The woman was wearing a tight black cat suit as well with her slender and curvy body. She was pointing to pistols at Samantha as well. The woman stood at five foot three and they were both glaring at Samantha. Samantha was scared and did not know what these people were going to do to her at all. Just the, a bullet clipped Samantha's arm a little bite and she yipped out in pain as blood started to drip down her arm. She looked from the corner of her light blue eyes and noticed that her arm had already healed in a matter of seconds. She then noticed that the man was looking her up and down and she became a little uncomfortable as well. No one had ever looked at her in the way as the man was looking at her as well. Samantha had a chubby like body with wide hips and a C cup bust that was cone like at the bottom. Samantha thought that she was fat and nothing to really look at. She then noticed that a group of men dressed in all black were surrounding them and she figured on had already shot at her as well. Samantha ran her tongue over her teeth and found out that she had two pointy and small fangs as well. A rumble of a growl came from her chest as she charged at one of the men in black. Samantha's nails grew ad became pointy as well. She sliced the one men's throat with her claws and shot a blue ball of magic at another. She was quick to dodge attacks and could see the man and woman helping her in the attack as well. Just then, her body swifted into a white wolf and her clothes were ripped off of her body as well. Samantha was the size of a dire wolf and was kicking ass as well. When the fight was over, Samantha passed out on the ground.

Clint and Natasha went over to the girl's body, wondering what to do with the girl and if she was a threat or not. The girl's clothes were now ripped and torn and blood dripped from her claws. Some areas were covered in ice and snow that Clint noticed. He turned to look Natasha in the eyes wondering what she was thinking and what they should do. He could tell that she was taking in all the details and working through her head. Just then, Natasha's communicator went off.

"Watch the girl as I tell Fury what is going on and we will take things from there." Natasha said

Clint nodded his head as Natasha walked off. He kneeled down next to the girl and watched as her wolf ears moved on top of her head. Every so often they would twitch as the wind blew against them. Clint noticed the girl was breathing softly in and out. He had to admit that the girl was really cute even though she was short. The girl's white tail started to wrap around her and she let out a sigh. Clint gently lowered his hand and brushed some of her dirty blond hair out of her face. Soon, Natasha came back and told Clint that they were taking the girl with them. Clint gently picked the girl up as Natasha led the way to the jet. They soon boarded and took off to the Helcarrier.

Samantha eyes slowly started to flutter open as she heard harsh voices in the background. The last thing that she remembered was attacking men in black and two people that looked like the Marvel characters Hawkeye and Black widow. Also, that she had a white tail along with point ears and superpowers as well. The tip of her tongue glazed her fangs as well. She noticed that she was in some kind of hospital bed in a room that was silver and looked to be made in metal as well. A light sigh escaped her mouth and then she darted her eyes towards the door. When she heard the handle turn. A man dressed in all black walked in. He wore a long black trench coat as well. His one eye was covered with a black eye patch as well. The man was bald and was African American as well. He stood around six foot two as was closely watching Samantha as well. Samantha suppressed a growl in her throat that was close to coming out. The man and woman from earlier were standing next to the new man as well and for some reason the man that had the bow from earlier scent was very calming and soothing to Samantha. She did not understand why at all.

"I am Director Nick Fury and these two agents by me are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I was wondering who are you and where did you come from?" The main explained

"My name is Samantha Francis and I don't know how I got here, but I don't belong here. I came from a different Universe." Samantha answered

"That does not even should possible." Clint grunted

"Well, it is. Where I come from, you are all comic book characters and movie characters." Samantha replied

Nick Fury had Samantha explain everything that happened to her to his team and himself. Some of the scientist and medical team of Shield came in and ran test on Samantha to determine what she was. All the while, Fury was explaining what was happening and what Shield really was. Natasha had left at some point of time to go out and do another mission. Clint was the only one that had stayed behind and he was standing a little too close for Samantha's liking.

"I would like you to join Shield become an agent and work for us. We will give you everything you need and can create files of important information along with documentation of your birth date and citizenship. You are a very powerful mutant and you would be a great addition to Shield." Nick said

"I am in and I wonder how you guys know about mutants already?" Samantha replied

"We have our ways, Miss. Francis. Also, it is a pleasure to have you on the team and your new Code name will be Artitic Wolf. Clint Barton will be your mentor and teach you everything you need to know. You will have to work on your powers and Barton will be your Shield agent partner." Fury answered

Fury walked out of the room and Samantha turned to look at Clint. She took a deep breath in and got his scent again and started to calm down again. Fury said he would have a room ready for her with everything she needed and ID as well. She would have a life here and would try to find a way to get back to her universe. If not she would build a life here for herself. Samantha would have to learn more about Clint and hope for the best. He was the only one that was going to help her from now on and was going to have to trust him as well. Samantha sung her feet off the bed as she sat up on the side. She slowly stood up and looked at Clint with determination written all over her face.

"Let's get started, Kid." Clint said

"I aian't no kid. I am twenty-one even if I don't look my age and with a healing factor I doubt I will." Samantha replied

Samantha's fangs glistened in the light as she smiled and ran her tongue over one of them. Clint grabbed a hold of her hand as he started to drag her alone to train her. When she made the comment he rolled his eyes at her, but when he turned away, a small smirk was on his face. This woman was really something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Another magic source I sense

Shield Base in New Mexico

It had been a year since Samantha was sent to the Marvel Universe and she adjusted well and fit right in. The best part was working for Shield had its benefits as well, she now owned a little farm off in the country in upper New York. Along with a couple of other houses as well. She enjoyed every one of those house as well and Clint and her had work perfectly together as well as got along with one another. Samantha had learned quickly and was a master with her powers as well. Of course training with Clint for many hours of the day did help a lot as well. At the moment, Shield had gotten word of a hammer that was stuck in the ground in a small town located in New Mexico. Word was that the hammer could not be lifted out or pulled out from the ground by anything or anyone. So, Fury had sent out a team to go figure out what the hammer really was and it did not take long to set a base up around it. It was mostly made up of clear tubes and a couple of grey buildings as well. A desert surrounded the base all around.

A small sigh escaped Samantha's lips as her tail swung back and forth, hitting Clint's arm so often. She now was sporting her superhero outfit as she called it. It was a short sleeved black top with teal strip at the end of each sleeve along with a pair of black pants that had a teal strip along the side of each leg. She wore black work boots and a teal hooded cloak as well. She could make her wolf ears appear or disappear at will as well, just not her tail. Her normal ears looked like elf ears. She was happy with her life at the moment and that is all that mattered. Just then, she brushed her tail up against Clint's face and giggled as he groaned. Samantha knew that he would get her back, it was a matter of when and not how. This was not their first mission together at all and Fury assigned them to be guards and look outs for the base. They were up high like Clint like to be so he could see everything or most everything that was going on. Clint was wearing his black outfit with cut off sleeves and Samantha had been trying to have him add purple into his outfit, with no such luck. Samantha looked over Clint's head and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. She sighed as she started to get down from their high watch tower and went to her little living station to make something to eat.

Clint watched Samantha's backside as she was walking away from the look out. He still had let to tell her how he was falling in love with her and how good she looked to him. He really liked her hips, chest, and ass. Clint was never a really touchy come out with your feelings type of guy. He ran his hand through his hair and was thinking about heading to the living station as well that he was sharing with Samantha and it had been a long day without any action. Clint decided to wait an hour before he went in for the night. He had been talking to Natasha of what he had been feeling for Samantha and if he should start a relationship with Samantha. It was hard to have a relationship with everything they did for Shield along with putting their lives on the line every day. He glanced over the base one more time before he climbed down the ladder and headed towards a little building that was a dark oak color.

Samantha was in the shower, letting the warm water relax her and loosen her aching muscles. She still hated looking at her body sometimes and she had trouble washing her white wolf tail as well. She sighed as she washed the suds of shampoo out of her hair. Samantha then grabbed her light scented watermelon body wash and started to scrub her body from head to toe. It had been a long day of nothing and as soon as she was done with her shower, she was going to make supper for Clint and her. She took a quick shower and got comfortable clothes. Then, she went into the kitchen. Samantha decided to make steak and fries for suppers. Then, the door opened and Clint walked in with a frown on his face. He could smell the steak cooking and his stomach grumbled. A giggle escaped Samantha's lips as she heard his stomach. Clint glared at her as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up and get comfortable. Samantha had added green beans as well and then went to set the table.

"Hopefully he won't be so crabby when he gets food to eat." Samantha hums

Samantha sets the black plates on the table along with teal color glasses and grabs a beer out for herself. Unsure of what Clint wants to drink she decides to ask when he comes to eat supper. Soon, her timer goes off and Samantha plates the food on the plates and grabs forks and knives as well. Clint walks into the kitchen with a brown towel in his hand drying his hair. He had no shit on and a pair of dark grey shorts. Samantha quickly looked away as a blush came across her cheeks. Clint chuckles as he watches her white wolf tail twitch back and forth. He then sat down in the chair and threw the towel on the floor. He reached over the table and grabbed Samantha's beer, putting it on his side of the table. Samantha rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

"You could have told me to grab you a beer. You did not have to take mine." Samantha says

"Where is the fun in that, Rae?" Clint chuckles

Samantha shakes her head and grabs another beer for herself and sits down at the table. They started to eat and her tail starts to wag as she happily eats the steak. Clint chuckles and shakes his head. His mind wonders off to how cute she is and how far along she has come, since she had appeared on his one mission with Natasha.

"This is really good, Rae."

"I am glad you like it. Through there is something that I have bugging me, Clint."

"What is it? You know that we have a couple more days here and you can tell me anything, Samantha."

"You know my magic ability. I am sensing that there is another magic source that is going to just appear. It makes me uneasy."

Clint grabs a hold of her right hand and rubs circles into it. He gently smiles at her and tries to calm her down. He never like to see her upset and it made he uneasy as well. Then, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it before looking into her light blue eyes. A small smile appears on her face as she looks at him. Samantha starts to settle down some and she can feel her feelings for Clint grow strong since she has been with him for a year. She did not know if he had the same feelings as her. She slowly pulled her had away and they continue to eat. Then, Clint did dishes as Samantha went to go relax and watch TV. She was tense and wishes that her body would just relax. A yawn escapes her lips and she curls up on the couch as her eyelids slowly close. Her tail curls around her body and she slowly drifts to sleep. A couple of minutes later, Clint walks in and puts a blanket over her. He shuts the TV off and leans down, kissing her forehead. Clint walks into his bedroom and goes to sleep as he climbs into his bed.

It was two nights later and the alarms were going off in the base. A man that was well built with golden blond hair was trying to push his way through to get the hammer. Samantha was trying to get to the location of where the man was to take him down. Clint had aimed at him and asked over the ear piece system if he should shoot him. Coulson told him not to. Samantha was not that far away from him and her sense about another magic source was getting stronger. She soon got to the area with the hammer and saw the man there with his head hanging down. Samantha helped move the man to the question area to be interrogated to what he was doing here. His scent of something that she had never smelled from this world. The man also looked familiar to her as well and she was having trouble remembering her old life in her universe. Samantha knew that she had seen him in a movie and then it hit her. This man was Thor, the god of thunder. She was watching up above at what was going on with Thor as Clint walks up to her. He wraps an arm around her as he follows to where she is looking.

"You are still uneasy, Rae."

"Well what other magic source I was sensing earlier this week is getting stronger, but I am starting to lose the memories of my old life in my universe. I don't know what I am going to do anymore, Clint."

"I will help you figure this out and help you through this. We have not found a way to send you back to your universe. I don't know if I even want you to go back, Rae."

"Why is that? You know I have to because I have a life there to live. I was not intended to be in this universe. There is still no reason as to why I was sent here in the first place or how I even got here. For all I know is that my universe can be gone or destroyed."

"I think I am falling in love with you, Samantha. If you did go back it would break my heart or I would want to go with you. You have been by my side and been with me for a year. I can't see my life without you."

Samantha turns to look at Clint and looks him in his blue eyes. She can tell that he is telling the truth and can hear his heart beat go up. This had never happened in her universe and she had never dated or had a boyfriend. Now there was this man, telling her that he was falling in love with her and wanted to be with her. She had fallen in love with him as well. Clint looked worried and Samantha slips in front of him, facing him. Samantha pulls Clint's face down to hers and kisses him with all the passion she has. They break apart and Clint smirks at her.

"I think that I am falling for you too, Clint."

They smile at one another and then Clint is called to go and talk with someone. He kisses Samantha one more time before leaving her there. She turns her eyes back on Thor and sees a man with raven black hair standing in the room with him. He has narrow cheek bones and is very lean, but muscular. He is wearing a scarf with a brown trench coat. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. The man was very attractive as well. Samantha made her white wolf ears appear on top of her head to listen to what they were saying and she could tell that the man used very powerful magic. She recognized the magic as well because this was the other magic source that she had been sensing all this week. Now it was stronger than what it was before. Samantha had a feeling that no one else could see the man on the cameras or with their eyes. Her tail swished as she watched what was happening. The nagging in the back of her head told her that this man could sense her magic as well. Just then, the man stopped talking to Thor and his eyes landed on her. A small smirk appeared on his face before he disappeared and Thor was by himself again. Samantha wondered if she would ever see this man again before going to find Clint and head to the living station. Little did Samantha know was that the man was watching her and that the man that she had trouble remembering was Loki. That Loki was going to be watching her all the time because she had spark an interest in Loki at what she was cable of with her magic.


End file.
